


Get A Room

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Wayhaught - Freeform, caught kissing, cause i do, did i mention i love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WayHaught kissing and Wynonna catches them in the act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get A Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....so I like rewatched the almost kissing scene a crap ton, and decided to write a little fic where they do actually kiss....and Wynonna catches them....so, here you go

I flipped through the report that I was supposed to be doing, but kept on looking up at Waverly. Her kiss from the other day still tingled on my lips, and the few stolen kisses we had since then just made those tingles grow stronger. My eyes wondered over her body, liking the deep blue jeans she went with today that helped show off her legs. She was writing something in that notepad she seemed to take with her wherever she went, her eyes drawn together in concentration, which I found absolutely adorable. Just as I was getting ready to finish up the stupid report, she put her pen into her mouth....which made me want to kiss her until our lungs begged for air.

And that's what I was planning on doing.

I got up from my desk, throwing the report wherever and marched over to Waverly. I picked up a clipboard on a table, just in case we got interrupted and needed an excuse for being in my bosses office. I walked passed Waverly, whom quickly put down her pen and notepad, and grabbed her hand. I walked into the office where Waverly jumped me and turned around. 

Waverly smiled at me as I closed the distance between us. My lips met hers, and I swore I would never get tired of kissing her. We didn't fight for whom would lead and whom would follow. We just kissed each other like we were old souls, pouring our love into that kiss. My hands cupped her cheeks as I felt hers wrap around my neck, bringing me down more...trying to deepen the kiss. I felt her lips part, and my tongue dashed in.

Our need for air made itself known, but our need to kiss one another won out for a bit longer.

I felt Waverly sigh into the kiss, her hands going to my shoulders to push me back a bit. I guess her lungs won out over the need to kiss me. I opened my eyes, not noticing that they had shut, and smiled at Waverly. "Hi." I whispered. "Hi." She responded. I dipped down to give her a peck, which turned into two...then three. Just as I thought we were going to go for a round two, we both heard "GET A ROOM!" which made Waverly jump and hit my forehead, somehow.

I turned to see Wynonna sitting cross legged on the front desk, a smirk placed on her lips. That meant she probably saw most of, if not the, whole kissing thing.

Waverly was as red as an apple or tomato, and glared at her sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Wynonna hopped off the desk, "Well, I did come to tell you some news...but imagine my surprise when I see my baby sis making out with Officer Haught." She said, a Cheshire grin on her face....which hopefully meant she had no issues with me dating her baby sister.

She smiled at Waverly, "Conrgats, now I don't have to go and barf whenever you make heart eyes at her now." Waverly looked down at her feet, "I do not." She mumbled. 

I laughed, which caused Wynonna to set her sights on me. My small laugh quickly ceased. "Okay, two things. Number one, she does totally do heart eyes at you." She said, winking at Waverly. "And, number two." She paused, stepping into my personal space. "You hurt her, you'll be begging for death. Understood?" She asked. I gulped, nodding. "Yes. I would never hurt Wave." Wynonna smiled and turned on her heel. "Good." She said, hopping over the desk and heading out of the station.

I turned to Waverly, "Your sister kinda scares me." I told her. Waverly chuckled and looked up from the floor. "I'd think there was something wrong with you if she didn't scare you." She told me with a smile. 

"Now, if you don't have any plans..." She spoke, dragging me back into the office and shutting the door "I think we were about to kiss again?" She asked. I nodded, "I think we were." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Then, lets get kissing before my sister comes back to decide to tell me whatever it was she wanted to tell me." She said. "Sounds like a plan." I agreed with her, dipping my head to catch her lips with my own.

**Author's Note:**

> so....what ya think? I can not tell you how many times I rewatched that almost kiss scene...and then Wynonna almost catching them....and then somehow, this came along lol


End file.
